Cloud 9
by D.Junee
Summary: Masa SMA di hidup Junee Shin berubah ketika Alvin Wu menatapnya. Namun, perubahan itu hanya akan menyakitinya. Karena Junee tahu bahwa ia berada di tangga terbawah di lingkungan barunya. (rate T to M) Cast : - Yifan as Calvin Wu - Junhee Shin - Other Cast


Namaku Junee, Shin Junee. Umurku 15 tahun. Ayahku adalah pria berdarah Korea, dan ibuku wanita keturunan Cina. Kami keluarga kecil yang tinggal di daerah Busan dengan kehidupan yang sangat sederhana. Orangtuaku bukanlah orang berada yang mampu menghidupi anak-anaknya dengan sendok perak di mulutnya dan sutra yang melapisi tubuhnya, namun mereka menghidupiku dengan makanan seadanya dan segudang pelajaran hidup untuk menghadapi masalahku suatu saat nanti. Dan kurasa, aku sedang mengalaminya...

Keluargaku mengalami masalah yang membuat kedua orangtuaku harus berpisah. Pernikahan ayah dan ibuku kandas. Dan sekarang ibu yang mati-matian mengambil hak asuhku, membawaku ke Cina bersamanya tanpa satu harta apapun.

Ibu memulai semuanya dari awal. Menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus ibu bagiku. Terus berjuang hanya untuk mendapatkan sesendok nasi dan tempat berteduh yang layak dihuni bagiku. Kenyataan pahit ini, membuatku menjadi seorang gadis yang tegar dan mandiri. Waktuku kuhabiskan hanya untuk menolong ibu. Membantunya menjajakan bakpao di kedai-kedai, membuatku lupa akan satu hal,

 _Sekolah_

Karena aku tahu, sekolah hanya akan memberatkan ibu.

Namun...

Kenyataan tak sepedih itu

"Jie-jie?" seorang wanita dengan pakaian berbulu menatap ibuku dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Lin jie-jie?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Ibuku menatapnya dengan raut menyelidik, bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengenal wanita yang berpakaian mewah, karena ia merasa tak mengenal satu pun kaum saudagar kaya di sini.

Namun tiba tiba, raut wajah ibu berubah.

"Zhui?"

"Zhui, adikku?"

"Kakak!!!! Astaga, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu!!! Ya Tuhan, terima kasih, terima kasih!!!"

Wanita itu memeluk ibu sangat erat. Tampak air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya yang terpoles makeup sederhana.

"Zhui... maafkan kakak, selama ini kakak tidak bisa menghubungimu.."

Raut wajah ibu menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam.

"Tidak kak, lihatlah apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang, ini semua salahku kak, ini salahku..."

"Tidak, Zhui"

"Sudahlah kak, sekarang lebih baik kita bicara sebentar."

Ibu membawanya ke salah satu kursi yang ada di kedai tempat kami menitipkan bakpao. Aku tak berniat mengikuti mereka, tapi rasa penasaranku menyuruhku untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Zhui, setelah 10 tahun aku menikah dengan Tuan Shin, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menghubungimu. Setelah aku pindah ke Korea, aku harus bekerja keras untuk dapat bertahan hidup di sana. Awalnya aku tidak tahan, dan ingin berhenti. Namun kemudian, aku diberi hadiah oleh Tuhan. Junhee kemarilah..." aku yang merasa dipanggil segera mendekati ibu dan wanita tadi, mengucapkan salam dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Aku dianugerahi seorang anak perempuan yang begitu cantik, sopan, dan pengertian. Ini mutiaraku, Shin Junhee. Dia yang terus memberiku semangat untuk hidup dan bertahan. Dan baru-baru ini, Tuhan melepaskan seluruh bebanku, dan memberikan Junhee padaku. Aku begitu bahagia dan segera membawanya kembali ke Cina. Dengan hanya membawa tubuh dan beberapa pakaian, kami memulai kehidupan dari awal. Hingga sekarang, setidaknya kami bisa makan." Candaan ringan ibu menyiratkan seluruh kepedihan hidupnya dengan senyum lelah yang ditunjukkannya.

"Ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu. Ini pilihan jie-jie sendiri. Memang pilihan jie-jie salah, tapi jie-jie tidak menyesal."

"Lin jie-jie... " raut wajah Bibi Zhui tampak sedih.

"Tinggal lah di rumahku."

"Tidak, zhui. Kami tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak. Setidaknya anakmu ini bisa tidur di ranjang yang nyaman."

"Zhui..."

"Ayo, jie... ambil barangmu dan masukkan ke mobil. Aku akan beritahu suamiku untuk pulang cepat."

"Apakah suamimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Dia bahkan berjanji padaku satu hal bila ia bertemu denganmu. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Ia benar-benar menunggumu kak."

"Terima kasih, Zhui..."

"Terima kasih, Bibi Zhui"

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih pada keluarga. Ayo.."

Kami segera kembali untuk mengambil barang-barang, hanya yang diperlukan saja. Saat kami kembali ke mobil milik Bibi Zhui, ia terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang. Segera setelah ia menutup teleponnya, kami berangkat ke kediamannya.

Bibi Zhui, adalah adik ibuku. Ibuku pernah bercerita mengenai dia. Kehidupan yang ia alami tak jauh berbeda dengan kami, hanya saja penderitaannya berakhir bahagia, berbeda dengan kami, yang tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

Bibi Zhui menikahi seorang pengusaha kaya dan berhasil merubah hidupnya. Ia memiliki dua orang puteri. Keduanya sedang melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di Oxford University.

Setidaknya sampai disitu cerita yang kudengar, karena mobil yang kami kendarai sudah memasuki kompleks perumahan elit di Guangzhou. Begitu mewah... hanya itu kata yang bisa kubayangkan saat mataku menatap rumah-rumah yang kami lewati. Namun, aku tersadar akan satu hal, bahwa kami takkan bisa tinggal di rumah seperti itu. Memang menyedihkan, namun masih ada sedikit kebahagiaan karena setidaknya sekarang salah satu keluargaku sudah hidup layak, tak seperti kami.

Tibalah kami di rumah bibi Zhui. Kami mulai memasuki area rumah. Saat tiba di ruang tamu, ada seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk menunggu. Ia tersenyum dan memberi pelukan hangat pada istrinya. Kemudian mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk.

"Lin jie-jie, saya sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. Tinggallah di sini, anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih banyak tuan."

"Tidak. Sayalah yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Dulu disaat kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan, anda berkenan memberi restu bagi saya untuk menikahi Shu Zhui. Tanpa anda, saya tidak akan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti sekarang."

"Ah... itu kewajiban saya untuk memberi restu terhadap hubungan yang memang diinginkan Shu Zhui. Tidak perlu berterimakasih tuan."

"Tidak, Lin Jie. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Saya sebelumnya sudah mengatakan pada Shu Zhui bahwa ketika saya bertemu dengan anda, saya akan melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu tuan. Anda memperbolehkan saya dan puteri saya untuk tinggal sementara di sini saja saya sudah sangat berterima kasih, anda tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk kami tuan, sungguh tidak perlu."

"Saya sudah mengatakan ini pada Shu Zhui bahwa ini adalah janji, Lin jie."

Hening...

"Saya ingin menyekolahkan Junhee di sekolah no 1 di Guangzhou." Pria itu tersenyum yang kemudian diikuti oleh istrinya.

"Tuan..." ucapan ibu terhenti.

"Tuan terima kasih banyak. Sungguh, terima kasih atas kemurahan hati tuan. Saya sungguh tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berterima kasih."

Dengan segera aku membawa tubuhku untuk berdiri dan membungkuk dengan sopan, tampak air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Terima kasih, tuan."

Pria itu berjalan ke arahku, mengusak rambutku dan mengangkat tubuhku sambil berucap

"Mutiara seindah ini harus dijaga oleh seorang ayah. Anggaplah paman ini ayahmu, oke?"

"Tentu paman." Aku membalas ucapannya dengan senyum dan tangisan. Berterima kasih padanya dan pada Tuhan atas awal kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan.

 _Mutiara dari kerang yang diterpa_ _badai di bawah laut_ , _jauh lebih berharga._

 _Karena walaupun ia berada di_ _dasar laut, sinarnya mampu_ _terlihat dari permukaan_.

 _Dan ia tak tahu bahwa sinarnya_ _berkilauan di awan_ _kesembilan_

To Be Continued

Haloooo...

Junhee here...

Newbie area...

Ini karya pertama saya

(yang acak adul)

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Gapapa deh, yang penting udah usaha...

Comment kalian sangat berharga, dan jangan lupa votenya ya?

Sekian...


End file.
